


Freshly Ground Beans

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: espresso your love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Otabae, barista, but makes things for him anyway because he loves him, otabek has a sweet tooth, otayuri - Freeform, surprise otabek, this is what happens when I start writing fics in my head while half-asleep, yuri the barista, yuri thinks it's super gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: In which Yuri is not a morning person and loves his new espresso machine.





	

Yuri stood in his warm kitchen, leaning against the countertop, and staring into space. It was far too early in the morning for him to be awake; no one should be awake at six in the morning on a Sunday before the sun was even cresting the sky. The blond had simply rolled out of bed at the first chime of his alarm, his body protesting the entire time.

He pressed a button on the machine in front of him. He winced at the harsh grinding noise, but the Russian figure skater knew the screech would be worth it. He slid the coffee grinder’s plastic canister out of its slot in the machine and popped open the lid, inhaling the best scent in the world. Freshly ground espresso beans were heaven to his nose, better even than the coffee that they would later produce.

The scent of ground beans swirled around Yuri, slowly waking him up, until he was finally able to open his eyes to the light in the kitchen without grumbling in pain. When Yuri was finally able to get moving again, he set about making himself coffee.

There was something soothing to the blond about going through the motions of making himself a drink on his new espresso machine. He knew just how much pressure to exert on the grounds in the portafilter, the time it took for the shot to pull, the heat of the metal jug against his hand as the milk steamed. 

Yuri made two cups, adding vanilla syrup to the second cup - wincing as he stirred in the sticky sweet flavoring - before adding the steamed milk. Just as he finished pouring the milk, he felt a warm body behind him, wrapping sleep-heavy arms around his waist.

“Mmmmm,” Otabek murmured into the other man’s ear, “that smells just heavenly. You know the best way to wake me up.”

The blond tilted his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“You know we _could_ stay in bed for a couple more hours. I can think of better ways to wake up…” Yuri teased, pushing his body back against his boyfriend and wriggling his hips. Otabek groaned and stilled the blond’s hips with his hands.

“Not fair,” the dark-haired man whined. “Let’s have our coffee and get dressed, okay? We need to be at the rink in an hour. I don’t think Yakov would be happy if we were both late.”

The Russian skater sighed and pulled away from his deliciously warm boyfriend, handing off the sickeningly sweet vanilla latte to him and cradling his own flavor-free latte between two hands, breathing in the now-muted scent of espresso. He just wished that the espresso tasted as good as it smelled when it was freshly-ground, but he would take what he could get.

“Fine, fine,” he groused. “I wouldn’t want to be yelled at this early in the morning, anyway.”

The two tired skaters sat at their little table by the window, slowly sipping their coffees as they watched the sun rise over St. Petersburg.

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from me standing at my espresso machine this morning, smelling the beans I'd just ground to make a latte. Enjoy! I might write more little drabbles like this in the future. :)
> 
> Edited as always by the wonderful Sasha! Thanks, darling!
> 
> EDITED TO SAY: I got caught up by another plot bunny with this ficlet and am making it a series. I hope to finish writing this next bit in the next day or two! I'm horrible at titles, feel free to laugh at my series name. xD


End file.
